Slaanesh
Character Synopsis Slaanesh, also known as the Dark Prince, the Prince of Pleasure, the Lord of Excess, the Perfect Prince, and even the Prince of Chaos in the Imperium of Man, the Chaos God of Pleasure, Passion, and Decadence. Lust, pride, and self-indulgence are the hallmarks of all who follow him. He is the youngest of the Chaos Gods, having come to full sentience within the Immaterium only during the 30th Millennium. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 4-A while restricted, Unknown while unrestricted | High 1-B | 2-B Verse: Warhammer 40,000/Warhammer Fantasy Name: Slaanesh, epithets "The Prince of Pleasure", "The Lord of Excess", "The Dark Prince", "The Perfect Prince", "The Prince of Chaos" (to the Imperium of Man), and "She Who Thirsts" (to the Eldar) Gender: No true gender, as it is perceived differently by multiple races. Will appear as whatever is most desirable to each individual. Most forms and depictions are either feminine or hermaphroditic Age: As old as existence from the perspective of the Warp, created some time in the 30th Millennium from the perspective of the material universe Classification: Chaos God, Warp God, God of Pleasure, Passion, Lust, Decadence, Hedonism, Sensation, Gluttony, Megalomania, and Desire (as well as Perfection and the Pursuit of Bettering Oneself) Special Abilities: 'Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Abstract Existence, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Possession, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Nonexistence Physiology (Its existence is a schrödinger's box), Exists beyond the confines of traditional laws of physics, Emotion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality), Conceptual Manipulation, Grows stronger whenever other beings experience any kind of strong desire, indulge in their own hedonism, become megalomaniacal, and/or seek perfection in anything | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 9), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Nature/Plant Manipulation (via devouring Kurnous), Fire Manipulation and Light Manipulation (via devouring Asuryan), Creation (via devouring Vaul), Dream Manipulation and Clairvoyance (via devouring Lileath), Fate Manipulation (via devouring Morai-Heg), Immunity to Fate/Probability Manipulation (Consumed the Wheel of Destiny, which held control over the fate of both mortals and other gods of Slaanesh's level alike) | All previous powers to an unfathomably higher degree, Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Large Size (Type 11) 'Destructive Ability: At least Multi-Solar System Level while restricted (Even while being held back, Slaanesh's influence is spread over the entire Milky Way Galaxy. An area of space spanning numerous solar systems is rendered completely uninhabitable due to the conflict between Chaos and the Anathema. The Warp will often randomly swallow up entire sectors of the galaxy composed of numerous solar systems.), Unknown while unrestricted (Were the Emperor unable to continue holding the Chaos Gods back, the Warp's influence would flood into realspace, causing it to be completely destroyed) | High Hyperverse level (Controls The Warp, which contains an infinite number of Higher Dimensions inside a Brane World. Transcends the Material Multiverse which already encompasses so many Dimensions that it cannot be defined by limited human language), likely Metaverse Level '''(Exists beyond the very concepts of time and space, with the Warp's true nature being an utterly formless, dimensionless void without limits or true geography, with the only dimensions it or its inhabitants have being ones they choose to impose upon it or themselves) | '''Multiverse Level (Comparable to the other Fantasy Chaos Gods. Is the song that binds all of reality together across countless universes) Speed: Omnipresent within its own realm | Omnipresent | Immeasurable. Omnipresent in his own realm Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Unknown | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Durability: Unknown (Not actually present) | High Hyperverse Level, likely Metaverse Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Galactic while restricted, Unknown when unrestricted | High Hyperversal, likely Metaversal | Multiversal Intelligence: Beyond mortal comprehension due to not being limited to a linear perception of events, Has near complete knowledge of the entire galaxy and at least millions of other universes Weaknesses: None notable | Harder for it to manifest its full power outside the Warp | None notable Versions: Outside The Warp | In The Warp | Fantasy Setting Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Neutral Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Horror Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Rulers Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Plant Users Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Large Size Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Sound Users Category:Morality Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1